Blood Binds
by inufan56
Summary: Love will always bind your souls.i suck with summarys


Hi Guys! Inufan56 here! Here's another short story just to show that I haven't forgotton about you guys, I really tried my best on it so any comments or advice is welcome! On to the story now I guess.

* * *

><p>Blood Binds<p>

Written By: Evimar Ramirez

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and a slight breeze caressing my cheeks, making me smile and take in the absolute bliss it offerred. I imagined the scene I would wake up to,sun shining brilliantly a beautiful green meadow adorned with blooming sunflowers and roses, I even imagined a few bees ( which i hate ) in the wonderful picture. With my eyes still closed I sniffed the air and was surprised to find that it wasn't pleasant at all, but i kept on dreaming of the meadow thinking it was just me. Finally after what felt like an eternity of just imagining the beautiful scene I decided to face it, I slowly opened my eyes anticipation running through me.

Only to come face to face to the exterior of a jail cell wall, it looked as though mold was growing on it so I decided to sit up. I looked around the four by four room thinking dumbly.

'wheres my meadow? Where are my roses and sunflowers? Most of all, where is the brilliant sun?'

Sadly the only light luminating the ugly room was from the tiny window above my shabby little bed, looking down at my clothes I noticed that my clothes were rumpled to I quickly fixed them making sure to erase any wrinkles that may show. Suddenly starting from the corner of my eyes everything went blurry, sitting down again, I growled in humanly at the bars in front of me,after a few minutes of staring I finally found my voice.

" Why am I still in this godforsaken jail cell in the midst of the morning!"

I heard rustling and then a loud 'Boom!', quickly assuming that the rustling was the result of me waking up the officer and the boom was probably him falling I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Finally regaining my strength from the blurry vision I stood up and made my way to the bars to get a look at the officer.

*cough* " Y-your brother t-told us officers to keep you here until further instructions from him sir"

I watched with boredom as the young man stared at my hands which were currently gripping the cold gray bars. Seeing as how he was in a frantic state i surveyed him, he had dark curly hair and wide brown eyes, probally 5'8, short compared to my 6'1 he was also shaking in fear, smirking I leaned in as close as I could with the bars, making sure he didn't notice I also checked to see if any of them were loose.

" Heh, I guess you've heard the stories of Kouga Shoju's little step brother eh?" I wiggled one of the bars and it stood stiff,

" I think my favorite rumor is me killing off seventeen men with only my right hand,..Hmm Don't you think so? oh! or the one where I can find every loose bar in this cell!" I smirked knowingly as I found a loose bar, I watched with interest as the officer racked his brain trying to soak in the information I gave him, finally he looked at me, confusion etched in every feature on his face.

" I dont think i've heard of that one sir" I laughed out loud, as I snatched the loose bar from its spot,

" You should boy! you're in it!" and with that I hit the lad square on his face and caught him as he fell to the floor. I looked at his face as I searched his pockets for his keys, when I felt the cool metal of the key I dropped him and unlocked the door, casually walking out and dragging in his heavy body in the cell locking it behind me, I whistled a nice tune as I walked out of the building. I was about to turn a corner away from the jail building but was stopped when I heard a chirpy voice ring out from behind me.

" Inuyasha, you sure did get out faster than I thought you would! Did you plan on leaving without saying goodbye to your older brother?"

I froze at the voice that could only be my brothers,I turned slowly to look at the cold blooded monster I called 'big brother'.

"Well, seeing as how you locked me in the playpen with a little boy who doesn't like to share his keys, I thought I might as well go look for someone who does". Satisfied with the anger boiling in his eyes,I walked away with not so much as a 'goodbye', I imagined my brothers face, a face that always seemed to fool everyone but me, his smiling lips could mean a happy person to others but I knew he did that to act as though he was the 'good guy' in our twisted life story. Angry with how well he tricked others with his mask I walked to the nearest pub, to drink away my sarrows when i saw a vision of white, well she was wearing emerald green not white, but she desereved to be thought of in such a way. Before I could comprehend what I was doing I felt my feet carry me towards the sweet angel, and before I could stop it I heard my voice ring out towards her.

" Kagome? Is that you?" when I saw her turn her head towards me with a bright and gentle smile grace her features I felt my heart stop, I felt as though I was flying.

" Inuyasha? Is that you? Oh how I've missed you! Oh,..I shouldn't be talking to you though, my father has forbidden it. I dont care though I missed you to much to care, oh! won't you come with me to the house to have tea? I would love it so much to hear what you have been up to!" I smiled then, I truly smiled when around her, my sweet kagome.

" Are you sure you wish to unravel you fathers rath dear kagome?" Her dark blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she stared back at me,

" I really did miss you , please come and chat with me over a cup of tea" If possible I smiled even biggeras I took her hand under mine.

" I would love to, dear kagome", we chatted as we walked to her cozy home, and before I knew it, I was seated in chair across from kagome watching as she drank her tea, enjoying her ittle chatter. The fragile china made her look danity, I was so entranced in her vision that I nearly missed what she had said.

" No, im afraid I haven't had the chance to have that chat with my brother"

Kagome looked at me with confusion " You mean to tell me your brother did not chat with you about sending you off to Paris? He told me you were delighted with the idea! He also said that it was also the reaon you hadn't visited me, I was beginning to feel left out !" I let myself believe that she missed me because she loved me, but I stood my ground and responed to her as a gentlemen should.

I lied to keep her from the horrible truth, I lied to keep her in her beautiful world. A world where I would always play the part as the 'Irresponsible Son and Brother'.

" No, he did not talk to me about sending me off to Paris but China dear Kagome"

I watched with a sinking feeling as she nodded, at that exact moment a servant came in with a long black box, Kagome smiled at the servant and sent her on her way. She opened the box and took out the gun that was in it,

" Inuyasha, I bought this for you, it was when the market people made that rumor about you killing seventeen men with your right hand, I thought this would come useful to you-" a loud boom echoed through the house and Kagome screamed. I jumped to hold her, in case anything came through the doors, we heard screams, and then loud booms. We heard a man yell out orders, all the while Kagome cried in my arms, finally the doors to the room we were in, slamed open with a loud 'BAM' and in walked my my brother.

"Inuyasha! let go of her! Kagome dont worry! Kouga is here to save you, no need to cry!" I watched with curiosity as Kouga pointed his riffle at me. Realization slammed into me, as I realized my brothers intent, and immediately sat kagome far away from me, she sobbed as she too realized my brothers intent. I glared at my brother as I spoke.

" So is this how you solve the problem big brother? Kagome will never love you as long as you keep acting like this, I also don't see any reason for you to kill me off either", his laughter echoed throughout the room as he glared at me. I took this as a chance to try and grab the box with the riffle Kagome bought for me, but Kouga noticed my gaze and snatched the box from the chair that, just a few moments ago, kagome occupied.

" YOU FOOL! You thought you could kill me? I knew she loved you from the beginning! you're also engaged to the wench! I thought that by putting you in jail her father would cancel the engagement, but he showed favor to you again this morning when he saw that you had done nothing wrong and that you were released, those blasted newspapers gave him that bit of information! So now I have no choice but to kill you,goodbye little brother"

I felt my heart speed up, as I looked at kagome to confirm what my brother had said, she nodded and mouthed the words 'I love you' my heart sunk.

" Kagome look away my love, please do as I say" I heard my brother yell with rage when I said love, and that was when the first shot ran through me, then more came, it wasn't until the third shot when I felt nothing more, but I kept on hearing it ring out, finally after the 4th one I fell to the ground my breathing was coming to an end. I didn't want to leave the world without having one last look towards my sweet Kagome's face. When I looked up towards me right, I noticed she wasn't there, I looked down, and to my horror there was Kagome in a heap in front of me.I felt a cold chill run down my spine as i watched her blood soak my pants and my hands.

She had taken the last bullets for me. With the last of my breath I looked up towards my brother and with the last of my strength charged at him, immediatly knocking him to the ground, I snatched the riffel from his hands and with only the thought of soon joining my beautiful Kagome, I looked into his eyes and said " Im sorry you have No heart 'big brother'" and with that I shot him where his heart was supposed to be, I dropped down to my knees and crawled to my sweet angel, laying next to her sweet face, I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness that came with it, _Here I come Sweet kagome._

* * *

><p><em>Comments are Welcome! ^.^<em>


End file.
